Our loved contract
by candy1999
Summary: She was on her knees as she gripped the covers under her until her fingers went pink. She was bare for him and him only because they had made a contract together. But there was not love included in this Contract.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moans left hinatas mouth as sasuke continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Will I ever get tired of you" sasuke groaned as he slaped her across her bare behind, responding with a moan as she felt pleasure and pain tingle her insides.

Hinata desperately tried to move away from him knowing that what they were doing was bad yet pleasing, she tried to get a hold of the pillows that were above her head but when she felt sasuke pull out she froze until he roughly entered making her whimper as he grabbed her hips and kept her in place as he continued to thrust.

She was on her knees as she gripped the covers under her until her fingers went pink. She was bare for him and him only because they had made a contract together. But there was not love included in this Contract.

1 Month earlier...

"Everybody stay together! Yeah" deidara sensei yelled as he rested his hands on his hips and pouted as his students continued to ignored him.

"They said to stay together and shut the fuck up brats!"madara sensei yelled across the room as he loosened up his to tight tie.

All students went quiet and looked at the two teachers who one stud annoyed while the blond stud embarrassed while the other teachers looked at the group.

"Now shut up and get to class!" Continued madara sensei as he started to light up his cigarette.

Today was the start of hinatas second year of high school but by the looks of it everything seemed like last year , the same teachers the same students and the same friends. Hinata entered her homeroom and saw that her history teacher madara was talking with the schools headmaster Minato while all the other students where making alot of noise as the other classrooms hinata had passed on her way.

"Oh, hinata over here!" Tenten called from the middle of the room where she sat on her desk. " Hello tenten , temari" Hinata greeted with a smile . " I've missed you so much shorty" temari said as she wrapped her arms around hinatas body. Hinata blushed as she gave a small smile and said " I missed you too temari"

"Yo-ho girls!" Said kiba as he made his way towards the girls. "Hello kiba" Hinata said happily. " why didn't you come play video games with me during sumer huh hinata?" Kiba pouted as he crossed his arm over his chest. "Summer cold" Hinata said with a light blush.

Kiba gave a small laugh as he ruffled hinatas hair. "Sorry I'm late!" Yelled a too loud naruto ad he entered the classroom. Hinata blushed red as she looked at naruto , he was in the schools uniform which was black pants and a t- shirt while girls wore a black knee length skirt and a white t shirt and yellow ribben.

Hinata has had a crush on naruto since middle school when he talked to her for the first time , hinata instantly fell in love with his wide happy smile his glowing deep blue eyes.

"Everybody settel down!" Headmaster Minato said as he held onto a stack of papers. " please chose you're seat and stay quiet there's someone I'll like you guys to meet"

"I'll sit in the front" Hinata said as temari let her go. Hinata sat on the middle row first sit, it would be easy to see the board.

Tenten sat behind hinata while temari sat behind temari and kina sat on hinatas right.

As soon as all the students sat and went quiet a man came in a white nurse coat entered and stud next to headmaster Minato and madara sensei. His hair was a raven black with a hint of blue but was bairly noticible and had dark black eyes that looked bored as he scaned around the room until his eyes landed on hinata that they went wide.

"Why are you here, you weren't supposed to be here" he whispered to himself.

" starting from today he will be our schools new nurse so if you don't feel good come to him, sasuke sensei would you like to say something " Minato said with a smile.

"Not one" he said in a dark voice that made girls squeal and giggle while hinata looked at him with curiosity as she felt she had seen him somewhere but couldn't remember.

As he continued to look at her with regret.

XxXxXxXx

She shouldn't be here, he wanted to be far away from her. He swore he wouldn't come near her even if life and death put them together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I want to take this story nice and slow, happy how far I gotten with just one chapter!

After years of running away from her , he swore never to face her even if death had put them together. She had become quite the lady with fine features, her legs long enough to make the skirt rise just a little more than necessary , she wore a jacket a bit to big making it hard to make out her curves , her long hair that swung every time she walked or moved, her pearl like skin her deep lavender eyes that looked at him innocently not knowing he had pained her as a child.

Sasuke thought this as he looked at her from the nurses room as she ran laps behind the school along other students, he knew their encounter would be in less than five minutes but was he ready.

"Sasukeeeee kunnnnnn" came a loud male voice as he made his way toward sasuke.

"Why so serious?!" He said as he wrapped his arms around sasukes neck and sniffed him.

"Don't smell me deidara!" Sasuke said with a shove as deidara fell on the bed.

"You don't have to be so mean, you never change even after years!" Deidara said with a pout as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Why didn't you tell me she attended here deidara" sasuke said coldly without turning away from the window.

The yellow head gave a sigh as he untied his hair and started to slowly scratch his head with a small smile.

"You're referring to miss hyuga" deidara said in a low tone. Sasuke nodded as he tuned to face deidara as he rested his body on the closed window.

" I just thought it would change something, she maybe remembers you sasuke" he said as he stud up.

" You know what happened, you know how I feel about that!" sasuke shouted as he glared at deidara.

" sasuke that was years ago, when will you forgive yourself, if you had stayed with her you guys might have continued having a good relationship" deidara said with a pained tone.

"You know what I did can't be forgiven, I'll find a way to transfer to another school before anything happens" sasuke said as he slipped on his glasses.

" sasuke you can't be serious!" Deidara shouted with pain.

"Excuse me I brought an injured classmate" came a boyish voice. Both deidara and sasuke looked up to see kiba carrying hinata on his back as sweat trickled down his forehead.

Sasuke shoot up and tried very hard to calm down as he made his way toward Kiba as he kept his eyes on an unconscious hyuga.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked already knowing she probably tripped over nothing and bumped on the nearest thing.

"She was just walking when she tripped , i dont know how she does it but always manages to trip on nothing" Kiba said with a small laugh as he let hinata fall onto sasukes arms.

With a small laugh he gripped his hold on hinata and carried her toward the bed but enjoyed their little contact ,the warmth that she passed onto him when he laided her onto the bed and turned to both kiba and deidara " you may go back to class she'll be okay " he said with a nod.

" alrighty then!" Kiba said with a big smile " deidara sensei I have a request to ask" Kiba said as he got the arm of deidara "what is it about" deidara asked as he felt a sweat drip slid down his face. " it's about the up coming test, you see I will be getting my period that day" Kiba said . " Kiba kun men don't get periods and for coming up with a stupid excuse I will scold you until school is over" deidara said as he grabbed kina ear and started to drag him out of the room and onto the hallway.

Sasuke glanced at hinata as he dragged a chair next to the bed and sat as he watched hinata chest rise up and down softly. Her lips lightly parted as her eyes remained closed.

He trailed his finger up and down her arm as he continued to watch her like a hawk.

He for so long wished to be close to her like they used too but knew it would be in possible. "Do you still love me?" He whispered the words. Sasuke sat on the chair as time passed when suddenly hinata started to move her hands up and down and stir in her sleep until she sat up and yelled " I wanted ketchup on my hotdog not mustard!"

Sasuke laughed quietly as he turned away from her. While hinata eyed him with curiosity until she Felt pain hit her in the head.

"Oww" Hinata said as she rested her hand on her head.

" They tell me you fell , are you still in pain?" Sasuke said as he slipped off his glasses and eyed her sharply but his heart was beating. Fast.

"My head hurts a bit" Hinata said with a laugh. " Yes that's right I'll give you a pain killer for now" sasuke said as he got up and went to a cabinet to get some pain killers and a bottle of water as he felt hinatas eyes burn onto his back, with a gulp he turned back to her and said "here" as he passed them to her. When their hands made contact sasuke could feel electricity pass between them.

Sasuke felt a chill go up his spine as her eyes looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said before she drank her pill .

"You can rest a while longer if you like" sasuke said as he once again took a seat on the chair next to where hinata lay.

"Okay, thank you" Hinata said as she laid back down on the bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes while trying to control his thumping heart but eventually drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Blood was everywhere on the concrete floor on the bat the red haired male held as his hands trembled.

While the six yearold girl lay on the floor unconscious as her head bled nonstop as the sixteen year old uchiha stud frozen watching everything not being able to do anything as he felt himself die a thousand times.

"Sasuke what happened!?" Yelled deidara as he ran towards sasuke.

"Sensei"

"She's gonna die if we don't take her to the hospital!"

"Sensei"

"Sasuke what did you do!"

"sensei!"

Sasuke jolted away as a tear made its way down his check ,only to come face to face with hinatas worried face, relief flash before his eyes as he reached up and hugged hinata close to him.

"I'm sorry please forgive me,so I can continue to stay by you're side" sasuke said as he felt a lump on his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

A-N/ this chapter was short but that's because I still have not planned out the story, I rewrote this chapter more than a dozen times, and I'm still not satisfied, but oh well. So I have health problems but I'm slowly healing also having work keep me busy but oh well. So now I can also be found in paigee world? So whoever has an account there can go stalk me!

"I had someone I cherished the most, I had known her when she was in the womb of her mother, I watched as she grew up and I worried about her so I kept her close but I didn't protect her and because of my bad doings she lost her memories, and I didn't have to guts to stay be her side" sasuke whispered the words as he hugged hinata tightly as a tear went down his cheek.

"Sensei" Hinata said with hurt in her words

"So I left her and ran away like a coward" sasuke said as he looked away and swallowed hard.

"Sensei" Hinata whispered quietly but to his surprise she grabbed his face and looked at him right in the eye"

" if she knew you where doing bad things then she would have stayed away from you but she didn't because I bet she saw kindness when she was with you" Hinata said with a smile as sasuke looked at her stunned

He had never thought it that way.

"But what I did can't be forgiving" sasuke said as he looked away from her.

"I have to agree with you there , but I bet five cents that you had reasons for leaving her , because you love her" Hinata said with a small laugh.

Sasuke blushed deep red.

" I-i said I cherished her not that I loved her" sasuke as he hid his face.

" liar , you spoke with love!" Hinata giggled.

"P-please stop" sasuke said embarrassed but still not knowing that deep down he truly loved her very much.

Hinata laughed softly as she watched her embarrassed sensei that had seemed cold and serious at first. But now she felt comfortable around him and she wondered why.

"You should attend you're last class for the day" sasuke said as he cleared his throat and stud up.

"Okay, I'll see you around sensei!" Hinata said cheerfully as she exit.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself knowing her had missed her so much.

XxXxXxXx

Hinata looked up to see her crush naruto fooling around as he teased kiba about his ripped backpack while they waited for the bus.

"Are you sure you're feeling well hinata , that was quite a hit you took" tenet asked as she looked at hinata worriedly.

"I'm fine tenten" Hinata said with a small laugh.

" did he treat you well?" Temari asked behind tenet be with a smirk.

"Huh?" Hinatas asked as she stole a glance at naruto.

" the new hot nurse, he looks like quite the killer!" Temari purred as hinata went pink .

"He's very nice" Hinata said with a shy smile remembering when he had hugged her tightly which made her feel familiar with it but also lost.

"Guys the bus is here now hurry up and get out of my face!" Madara sensei yelled as he stud up from a wodden bench.

Tenten and temari started to walk toward the bus while hinata got her books and by the corner of her eye she saw uchiha sensei walk toward the school office just in time to catch her seeing him, sasuke waved at her with a smile. Hinata smiled back and waved as she walked toward the bus and saw naruto just entering the bus.

"Hinata let's sit together!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hinata by the hand and pull her to him while hinata blushed and felt her heart beat run wild

"What the hell" sasuke said as he saw a blonde touch what belongs to him. Sasuke couldn't help but feel range hit him.

"Sasuke what's with the glare" deidara said as he stud behind sasuke.

"I'm not going to quit, I'm staying right here"

*Currently listening to fall out boy - Centuries


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- so I updated yeah! I also am excited about this story, I'm on a trip with my family and I'm at Miami florida! Anyways I've been drawing and god I'm good , I never thought I would be good so that's been taking me off writing but now I'm back on track, I'm learning french!

Beep, beep ,beep

Went sasukes alarm as five thirty in the morning hit. With a groan sasuke hit the snooze button and sat up as he rubbed his eyes and got up, he walked toward his bathroom and got himself ready.

His house was big enough for a big family but he lived alone while his mother lived not so far from his house, his brother would pass by time to time to check up on him. But sasuke knew he just missed sasukes company.

Sasuke house was pure white walls while some where glass walls his furniture was made with the finest wood , pure black covered the fine wood while his floor had white tiles and his ceiling was pure white all his guestrooms had beds and a bathroom , he had a total of seven. He had much more than necessary since he had taken half of his father inheritence the rest was left to his mother while his older brother took over his father's company.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and saw bags under his eyes. He had stayed up late just thinkin g about hinata and that blond brat.

"How dare him, touch what's mine!" Sasuke shouted as he punched his bathroom mirror with his bare hand.

"Shit" sasuke cussed as he flinched his hand away from the mirror and watch his knuckles bleed.

"What's wrong with me , I mean seriously he doesn't seem like a bad kid" sasuke said as he washed away the blood from his hand.

"But he got you're love blushing deep red" sasukes iner voice said, which made sasukes eye twitch and make him walk back and forth inside his bathroom.

"I'll have to search his background" sasuke said as he turned on the hot water on his shower.

XxXxXxXx

"Goooood morning sasuke!" Came deidara as he caught sasuke coming out of his car.

"Morning" sasuke said flatly as he grabbed his portfolio and mug of black coffee and started to walk toward the school.

"Thats all I get!" Deidara pouted as he stormed after sasuke and started to pick on sasukes hair ends "Stop touching me deidara!" Sasuke said as he tried to push deidara away from him.

Deidara continued to play with sasuke hair while giggling until he spotted black writing further back on sasukes ear.

"Sasuke did you tattoo someone name?" Deidara asked and he inched closer to sasukes neck.

"I said not to get closer to me and to answer you're question yes I did " sasuke said as he adjusted his glasses.

" I remember you had tattooed a couple of times but I don't remember seeing that one" deidara said as he eyed the hidden tattoo.

"I did it years ago, now drop the subject" sasuke said as he walked fast into the school building leaving deidara further back.

"He tattooed hinatas name" deidara thought as he waved at his arriving students while worrying over his best friend.

XxXxXxXx

"Today I will be helding a swimming test to see how you're youth is today!" Guy seseni said as he posed and held a thumps up as his students stared at him blankly.

"I agree guy sensei!" lee yelled as he shot up while everyone eyed him.

"Thats the spirit lee!" Guy sensei yelled up , " now everybody separate girls will take the left pool and the boys the right"

while boys whistled and whispered which girls he would like to see in the school swimsuit girls would look at them with disgust.

"Come one hinata we will protect you" tenten said as she spat on the floor and eyed all the boys .

While hinata giggled she followed tenten and temari the the girls changing room.

XxXxXxXx

"Sasuke!" Deidara yelled as he caught sasuke walking out of his nurse office caring alot of papers in hand.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching?" Sasuke said as he turned away from deidara and started to walk towards the second floor.

"I got a finger cut so I was wandering if you can heal me in another way" deidara said as he blinked a couple of times.

"Don't come to me for stupidness" sasuke said as he glared at deidara.

"You meanie! blah , blah" deidara said goofly as he pushed sasuke slightly and ran past sasuke dramaticly.

Sasuke continued walking down the opened hallways as he glanced down at the running students as they ran late to their classroom while sasuke put a Couple of health sheets on each classroom until he laid eyes on something thin and boney.

He watched as he saw female students in the schools swimsuit and noted "more meat" on all of them until his eyes met pale like skin long lavender hair tied up in a bun , long fine legs a tinny waist and a D-cup chest that's made her stand out the most, sasuke watched this as he eyes grew wide and sharp as he felt his body heat up and felt himself harden under his jeans.

He was hard and wanted to be touched by hinata and hinata only. he was to find a way to have even if he had to use a certain yellow head.

The fun begins on the next chapter! , can't wait to start writing which I will and update in 2 days!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hey im still alive! XD sorry fro the long wait but I got real lazy *cough* I mean I was busy! anyways I want to thank guest012 because when I read you're review I felt very happy you're words touched me deeply *cries* you guys are awesome! *cries harder* anyways I was thinking of rewriting my fanfic unexpected marriage it'll be like a remix of sort XD ill think about it or just make another fanfic. last but not least I got a daviantart account if you wish to see my art feel free! look me up at loathiaresweet and if you cant find me its because I wrote it wrong here XD

"Stop looking you good for nothing pussy ass pigs!" tenten yelled and temari blocked as tenten covered hinata with a red and white stripped towel. Hinata blushed red as she covered her face as she felt being watched.

"lets go hinata" temari said as she stud behind hinata and navigated her towards the girls changing room.

Hinata had felt being watched from afar but had dismissed it naturally but deep down she had felt something tingle and she liked it.

XxXXxXXxXxXx

Sasuke had felt himself harden under his dark jeans as he watched hinata being taken into the girls changing room alongside her friends.

He never felt so desperate for someone's touch especially for someone he had seen grow up. He confused himself as he thought ways on how to have hinata under him.

But how would she react towards him, he needed to find his release and soon. Then he caught glimpse of a certain yellow head, he was splashing water at the male that had brought hinata to him.

Sasuke though for awhile until an idea popped in his head. He ran down the stairs made his way to the one person who would tell him all the answers he wanted.

"Deidara" he said the name with such firmness as he slid the door opened. Deidara startled dropped one of his clay figurines to the floor , with a pout he picked it up.

While he dusted off his little clay bird sasuke made his way towards deidara and regarded him.

"deidara I need some information concerning two students" sasuke said smoothly as he sat on a chair next to deidara. With a pout deidara placed it on top of his desk and eyed sasuke.

"need information?" deidara said as he rubbed his chin while looking to the side.

"yeah concerning a yellow spiked up haired student and the student that brought hinata to the infirmary" sasuke said as he adjusted his glasses in place.

"oh you mean naruto and kiba-kun, yeah there good kids but between you and me I caught them stealing the questions for the exams last year if the headmaster were to find out they would have it bad in their future and might not even be accepted at another school but since I didn't want that I agreed with them that if they didn't use those cheat test I was going to keep quiet" deidara last said with a pout and a tsk at his finger.

A smile suddenly rose on sasukes lips as he jerked his head up and bit his lower lip.

Checkmate.

XxXXxXXxXxXx

Sasuke patiently waited at the school gates as he nodded goodbyes at the leavening students just wasting time as he waited for hinata's arrival. Then he caught of midnight color hair and everything became mute as he made his towards her. She was giggling away as she glimpsed at naruto from afar, how it irritated sasuke but with a tap on her shoulder hinata put all her attention on her sasuke sensei with a learing smile on his lips sasuke said smoothly "miss hyuga their seems to be a mistake on you're health sheet I would like you to take a look over it" .

Hinata smiled slightly as she nodded "I have to go" hinata said to tenten and temari who were standing up as their bus parked for pickup. "What! but you'll miss the bus" tenten said as she garbed hinatas hands. "I just have to correct my health sheet" hinata said with a small smile. "aww I wish we could stay but we have to be home early" temari said with a sigh. "don't worry my house isn't far from here so you guys just go on" hinat said sweetly. "okay but give us a call when you get home kay?" tenten said as she tilted her head to the left a little and raised her brow. "okay I will" hinata said with a small laugh.

With a wave goodbye hinata followed sasuke sensei towards the nurse room while she hummed away a tone while sasuke adjusted his glasses still think if he should continue what he had planned. But he wanted to own her for him to be assured that no one will lay their hands on her. He needed to assure himself. As he arrived at the nurses room he stud and eyed hinata as hinata glanced around her surroundings as if fascinated by her surroundings.

How she manages to turn him on by doing nothing will always surprise him.

Hinata slid the door closed as her eyes wondered everywhere , that is until sasuke spoke "Hinata be mine" with wide eyes hinata turned her full attention to sasuke who was leaning against his desk.  
"What?" hinata said after a while as a lot of thoughts ran a marathon inside her head.

"I have some information that could destroy the future of both kiba inuzuka and naruto uzumaki" he said as narutos name rolled off his tongue in disgust.

"What?!" hinata said as she gripped her arms and looked at him while her body shuck. It pained sasuke as he watched hinata being scared and him being the cause.

"If you do as I say ill keep my mouth shut all you have to do is follow my orders but you mustn't see any feelings in this whatsoever" sasuke said as he readjusted his glasses and eyed her. he explained to her what they had done and what could happen if word got out , hearing such things hinata was put between a sword and a wall.

After a moment of silence sasuke made his move "But if you don't want to that's fine ill just go tell the headmaster" sasuke said firmly as he started to walked forward until hinata grabbed his arm and looked up at him "I'll do it so please stay quiet" hinata said as her eyes pleaded.

It broke sasuke in pieces as he continued to watch hinata, he looked away from her and said with a choked voice "follow me then"

XxXXxXXxXxXx

He knew what he was about to do would destroy him for life but he wanted her and he wanted her all for himself, he was a mad man for wanting her pinned under him, it was crazy but sasuke never was calm or nice when he wanted something he knew would be hard to get.

He glanced up at the down as he watched hinata play with her fingers 'she's thinking about her situation' he thought, she would always play with her finger whenever she was troubled as a child.

Sasuke shook his head clean of all the thoughts at little hinata and set his mind at the moment as he drove them to a nearby yet fancy hotel. He was determined to have her at any given chance, he thought as himself as her dominant.

_'__She'll grow to hate you, that's what you want isn't it'_

sasuke vanished the thought knowing that it would only make him regret what he was about to do and it'll hurt if hinata would hate him if he didn't do any hard to her. He gripped the steering wheel and glared right ahead theres no going back.

Sasuke found a five start hotel on his right as he entered downtown kanoha, he parked right next to the main entrance he got out of his car and made his way towards the passenger side to open up for hinata. At opening her door hinata slipped out of the car nervously and took the hand sasuke had offered.

Sasuke handed his car keys to the parking boy and walked alongside hinata inside the hotel and towards the reservation desk.

"wait here" he said to hinata. He could tell she was nervous she never liked being somewhere where she thought she didn't belong , in sasukes point of view it looked overly fancy for his taste but he wanted to take her somewhere nice.

"One suite please" sasuke said to the women behind the counter who was scribbling down on a notepad. The brown haired women turned towards sasuke with a smile. "but of course one king size bed?" she said as she looked past sasuke and saw hinata in a school uniform. "kinky play" he said to her and with a wink she blushed slightly and nodded.

XxXXxXXxXxXx

Hinata trembled slightly as she watched as people glance at her as they passed by , she knew she shouldn't have come with her uniform on but she didn't have anything nice to wear.

She wanted to go back and tell him off but if she did naruto and kiba would be expelled and will have their future troubling for them.

This is what she could only do for her friends and if it meant giving her body then it meant nothing for her .

"for naruto and kiba" she reminded herself everytime she took a glance at uchiha sensei. But there was something tingling inside her every time he would look at her it would make her feel a lot.

"lets go hinata that is if you're ready for it" sasuke said as he made his way toward golden framed elevators.

Of course she was ready , that was the plan from the start.

XxXXxXXxXxXx

The minute sasuke stepped in the elevator his felt his heart in his throat

"whoa I never thought I would go this far, what's wrong with me am I nervous?" he questioned himself. He never thought it would actually happen so it caught him off guard. As they went up to the fifth floor sasuke glanced at hinata and noticed she blushed more every minute.

"If only she knew her embarrassment made him harden" he though as he looked away from her.

He was pulling his hair out in the inside as her blush redden.

With a ding the elevator doors opened and hinata perked up. "keep you're cool" sasuke thought as he made his way out the elevators and walked towards room two hundred and fifteen .

Sasuke hesitated as he stud in front of the suite door he knew hinata was standing behind him gripping onto herself while blushing deep red. He was going to make her feel things only she will experience with him and him only he was going to make sure of that.

With a twist of the key he unlocked the door opened it wide and with a grab at hinatas arm he locked them both in.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READ AT YOURE OWN RISK.

A/N- so im sorry for the long wait! Im trying to focus back on this and im also planning on a new story! Give me you're thoughts on this chapter and what you want to read more on this story helps me too! This story will carry a lot of lemon on the upcoming chapters!

Chapter 6

In the darkness that surrounded them sasuke promised himself he wasn't going to be human with hinata he was going to be a wild monster with her no matter how many times it tore his heart.

He took hinata by the hand and led her to one of the bedrooms the suite provided, the walls were a creamy beige color while the floor was white tiles, the bed was king size while the bed sheets were a red silk there was a balcony with the curtain drawn outside the sun was already setting and not long the moon will shine bright, He let go of her shaking hand and he sat at the edge of the bed hinata who covered her mouth with both hands took slow steps toward sasuke who had his arms slightly opened.

Once hinata stud in front of sasuke he could tell she was slightly trembling but it'll soon be long gone.

He stud up and looked at her in the eyes then glanced away as he started on untying her ribbon that lay on her chest and began to unbutton her blouse with each button he popped open his breathing became harder and harder so he opened his mouth slightly and tried to keep his breathing even but as he popped the last button her blouse opened wide and fell only to pool at the bottom of her feet.

At the sight of her cleavage sasuke grew hard while red flashed in his eyes. hinata blushed tomato red as she tried to cover her bare top but failed, sasuke dropped to his knees and took a hold of the zipper on hinatas skirt slowly he dragged the zipper down until the skirt became loose. With both hands sasuke slid the skirt down ,he came face to face with light lavender colored lace panties. With a deep breath sasuke hooked one of his fingers and lightly pulled down the lacey panty. Not being able to stop himself he planted a kiss on her abdomen then he began to trail kisses down while sliding down her panty at the same time he kissed her until his lips met with her lavender curls but even so he planted a kiss on them before standing and lifting her trembling body up and laying her down onto the middle of the bed.

After removing his shoes, socks and pants sasuke climbed into the bed and got in between hinatas parted legs , he almost came from the sight of her opened moist folds, hinata tried to cover her naked body with her hands while her face blushed like never before while diverting her gaze away from sasukes harden cock , sasuke grabbed both her wrist with his hand and held them to lay above her head while he removed his tie to tie up both her wrist on to the bed frame, with this her body laid naked to fill in his sight, this was surely too much to handle for sasuke. Sasuke laid his hand on her bare hip and felt her get Goosebumps at his touch it aroused him that he made her react to his touch.

He leaned up and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side as he let forward and planted a kiss on her neck she instantly shuck her head away and surpassed a moan as she felt his cock poking at her clitoris . It tingled at her making her body weaken. She felt useless at his hand. While he felt the softness of her folds on the head of his cock though there was his boxer getting in the way.

He kissed at her sensitive neck while glancing at her, she bit her bottom lip to keep down her little moans that threaten to leave her lips. With excitement rushing in him he dared himself to suck on her neck and so he did

"Ah!" hinata moaned suddenly as her body shot up in pleasure, embarrassed and shocked at her reaction she bit her bottom lip hard and looked away with shut eyes.

Tempted once again sasuke sucked at her neck and with a twirl at his tongue she moaned louder as her body heated under him.

Satisfied he trailed kisses down her neck as he reached her bare chest. He took one soft breast in hand and twirled his tongue around her harden bulb.

"Ahhhhh!" hinata moaned, he almost came at the contact of her soft skin and his mouth, he took a hold of her other tender breast and circled her harden bulb with the palm of his hand which she seemed to like, Once satisfied with the breast in his mouth he took in the other breast and sucked on it gently.

Sasuke felt himself losing control minute by minute, he never felt impatient before but it was different with hinata , it felt like he was about to have sex for the first time, he didn't want to mess up.

He slid his finger to her clitoris and felt her soaking wet so he slid his middle finger inside her while hinata responded with a whimper. He thrust his finger in and out of her slowly waiting till her whimper broke down then he twirled his finger inside her until she broke down a moan. Easing out his finger he brought it to his mouth and licked off her wetness like he was enjoying his favorite dressing.

Easing himself off her he pulled down his boxer until they were fully off and picked up a condom that was on the edge of the bed and slid it on while he licked his bottom lips while hinata quivered under him.

"I'm going to fuck you till you drop" he said in a flirty tone as he leaned forward and parted hinatas legs until he fit between them. He got hinatas left leg and rested in on his forearm as he steadied himself at her entrance, "just relax or I'll hurt more than it should" he said as hinata covered her mouth with her hand while her eyes were slightly wet.

Forgive me because I have failed at protecting you're daughter.

Slowly he entered her as hinata cried out, she felt so tight and boiling hot he almost lost himself in her but he had to finish it off so he eases out and pushes in her again , "are you okay?" he asked with his voice strained and anxious.

With a nod at her head he plants a soft and tender kiss at her abdomen before starting to move a bit faster inside her.

He felt her stiffen under him he knowing she was in pain "please relax I don't want to hurt you" he said strained as he planted one last kiss before he began to really move. With a thrust he went deep inside her , she then began to moan continuously.

"Ahhhh" hinata moaned he felt her near the edge so he held onto her then flipped them so he was under her as she sat on him , his cock still pounding inside her, but with her wrists still tied together she was forced to lean forward while her breast were pressed on sasukes face, little did she know sasuke was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Ahhh" hinata moaned as sasuke began sucking on them "move on me" he ordered. Hinata shaking rose up and slid down which earned her a surpassed moan from sasuke as he shut his eyes closed. She began to move up and down faster while moaning nonstop though she know she shouldn't, she was fucking her sensei.

She slid up and while going down she rocked forward and felt sasuke harden more in her. they went at it for a while until they were at their very edge. Both drew a moan and came at the same time.

XxXxXxXx

"I'll drive you back home" sasuke said as he got inside his car. He was worn out after he fucked her in the shower, but he got her clean somehow , he stole a glance at hinata and saw her unsteady at her seat. It must still be hurting, sasuke mentally slapped himself for losing control.

"Y-you don't have to do that" hinata said

"I know, but i want to and I can" sasuke said and heard hinata giggle quietly. He smiled to himself pleased with his reward of his mighty words.

Knowing her home address he drove them in silence while glancing at her secretly until they arrived but once they arrived they saw an elderly women trying to drag a kid inside a car , hinata was the first to bolt out of the car and run to the women sasuke following suit.

"let go of me!" the girl said who appeared to be at her early teens. "hanabi!" hinata yelled. "hinata stay away , I just got a call saying you haven't paid rent for months and there is no food in the fridge , do you think ill just leave my grandchild like that!" the enderly women said. "B-but-" hinata tried to speak up but the elderly women shut her up. "you can't even take care of yourself how do you expect to take care of hanabi?!" "No! I want to stay with hinata!" hanabi yelled at the top of her lungs. .

Hinata stayed quiet as sasuke observed the situation. "im taking hanabi with me ill raise her like my own child in place of her dead parents! I'll do a better job at it than you!"

Sasukes eyes went wide, when did they die?! He wondered shocked he looked at hinata who was on her knees crying, how long has she been handling this alone.

"please take care of her" hinata said quietly. With a hum the women pushed in a shocked hanabi and the driver drove them away. With a look at her run down apartment sasuke swallowed hard and dried his eyes out and kneeled down in front of hinata , "come ill help you, you can count on me" he said with a choked voice as he offered her his arms open wide.

Crying hinata went to him and hugged him for dear life. He was going to do the right thing for her… make her move in with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- so I wrote what most readers where curios about, just a short little thing is all there will be more of it in the near future :D , other news I got an instagram which I forgot to mention a while ago you can look me up by "loathiresweet" I will follow back my readers :D, ive also decided to join wattpad! Im thinking of posting some fiction on there once I get a hang of it look me up by "officepaper" tell me youre thoughts about this chapter

Chapter 7

"Oh sasuke-kun!" Naomi-san yelled as she spotted him just about to open his house gate, stopping on his tracks he turned to her "whats up?" he asked as he raked his hand on his damp hair as he squinted his eyes from the sunray "have you seen hinata , I went to pick her up from school but they say she walked back home on her own! , im worried something might have happened to her!" noami yelled as she ran to sasuke and held onto him as she started to slobber all over him. "sasuke-kun!" she cried on him and she clinged to him while sasuke annoyingly tried to push her away , for a grown women she acted like a child.

"don't worry she'll probably be here soon" sasuke said as he wiped away her slob from his blazer, "youre right because hinata is a good girl , oh yes she is!" she said as she wiped away her snot as she gave him a thumps up.

"Naomi-san-" sasuke was cut off as Naomi closed his mouth with both her hands and looked terrified, his eyes immanently widen "sasuke-kun…. I forgot to turn off the boiler on the hot pot!" Naomi yelled as she bolted straight into her house.

That idiot.

With an annoyed sigh sasuke turned toward hinatas school, he didn't want to show it but he was worried to hell. What if something really happened to her!? he bolted and looked around town once he searched around the school, he spotted his idiot friend flirting with a short haired girl as he came across a ice cream shop.

"deidara! Have you seem hinata around?!" sasuke yelled as he catched his breath. Deiara rushed to sasuke "hinata-chan is missing?!" "Naomi-san didn't see her at pickup" sasuke panted as he whipped his head up and looked around. Deidara throwing aside his flirting mate he raised up his hand to his brows to block the sunrays as much as possible as he looked around.

Deiaras side bangs were tied back as his blazer was damped of sweat as he continued to look for hinata , he glanced over his shoulder at his friend and saw an expression he only saw when it came to hinata.

That sasuke-kun.

"hinata-chan!" deidara yelled as he spotted little hinata holding hands with a familiar uchiha. A uchiha who annoyed very well another uchiha. "Most separate them before sasuke sees them!" deiadara shrieked to himself a he stole a glance at sasukes direction only to come face to face with sasukes shoulder , knocking him out cold with a nosebleed included.

Sasuke ignoring his friends bloody drenched nose bolted straight toward the pair , slapping at their closed hands he pulled hinata to him and picked her up only to throw her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"why were you with hinata shishou?" sasuke questioned at the uchiha with a glare as hinata fiddled on his shoulder. "now don't be like that sasuke-kun , I just found her wondering around the cake shop is all" shishou nervously said as a sweat drop made its way down the side of his face.

"O-onnisan put me down" hinata lightly punched at his back. With one last glare toward the older uchiha sasuke began his way toward the house. Hinata still on his shoulder.

"care to tell me why you were wondering around?" sasuke said in a deep tone as he licked at his fruit ice-cream bar as hinata pouted over his shoulder. He was punishing her by not sharing his ice-cream he bought just minutes ago.

"don't wanna" hinata said after a while, stopping on his tracks he felt a vain pop at his forehead, grabbing at her little ankle he jumped just high enough to make her slide down even further down his back.

"nooooo don't drop me!" she began panicking as she reached for his pants to hold onto. "are you going to tell me or will I have to drop you?" he said with sarcastic tone , though he knew he would never do anything to harm her. "I-ill tell you o-onisan" she whimpered as she pulled at his blazer.

With a sly grin he pulled her up and sat them both on the nearest bench, passing her of what's left of his ice-cream bar she began sucking on it as he raked his damp hair back, the sun still high up at the sky.

"I wanted to buy a cake for mommy but the cake lady said I need more money than what my bunny rabbit has" she said softly as she held to her bunny rabbit wallet he gave her on her third birthday. He looked at her by the corner of his eye and saw her pouting at her ice-cream. Seeing her ice-crem start to drip he took out his pack of on-the-go tissues he always kept whenever he was with hinata he lifted her small chin and wiped her ice-cream smudged face clean. "ill buy the cake for you once you finish eating you're ice-cream" sasuke said softly with a small smile. Hinata immanently shot to her feet " no! I want to use my own money" hinata said as she gripped her flowery dress.

Sasuke looked up at her, thinking of a way to satisfy her, "I was thinking maybe we can bake her one ourselves" hinata spoke softly as she looked down at her dress , her chubby cheeks going pink. she was really his soft spot.

He then suddenly smelled sweet pea. He bolted awake.

"a dream" he said to himself as he stared up at the chandelier that hung over his bed. He hadn't dreamed a memory of hinata in a while it surprised him very much. He rubbed at his eye as he turned to his side , coming face to face with just the hyuga he dreamed about only more taller in just a white tank top that reveled just enough to get dirty ideas and black sleeping shorts that reveled long silky legs, he wanted to suck at her pale thighs badly. He dragged his gaze at her face to see long black eye lashes with strands across her face.

He had brought her to his home just last night so why was his mind so fuzzy? But he was sure of one thing She was in his bed, alone for him…to devour.

He wasn't going to miss the chance for nothing in the world.

Dragging the quilt away from his body he crawled to her thighs and kissed her legs tenderly. She moved slightly he took the chance and parted her legs while he dug his fingers under them hem of both her shorts and panty and pulled them both off in one whole swop.

Hinata just wakening, he looked his gaze with her moist folds he imminently went forward and tasted her, gods almighty she tasted mighty fine! He almost growled. He flickered his tongue up and down on her clitoris which made her arch her back. "A-A-ah what a-a-are you doing?" hinata whimpered as she became alert of sasuke between her thighs. "move an inch and ill make sure it hurts to walk" he threaten with a husky voice between her thighs.

With a gasp at his actions she covered her mouth with both her hands as he hovered over her and lifted her tank top with her bra up and took a taste at her harden bulb. She was really too much for him, she brought the monster within him.


	8. Decisions

This Story Shall Sadly Not Have An Ending.

But if anyone is interested in finishing the story id love for you to message me, I don't bite :)


End file.
